barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Victoria
:"I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!" :—Tori Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée, known as Tori, is one of the main protagonists in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. She is a 17-year-old princess, who is part of Meribella's royal family. When she meets Keira, both Keira and Tori switches places with each other to live each other's life. She's voiced by Kelly Sheridan, while her singing voice is provided by Jennifer Waris. She's the owner of a female puppy, Vanessa, that wears two pink bows on her ears and is brown in color. Official website description *"She's a princess who wishes she had the freedom to rock like a popstar!" *"The teenage princess with a heart of gold doesn't want to grow up and take on the the demands of being royalty. She wants to laugh, pull pranks and rock out!" Story Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. Meanwhile, Keira is weary of touring, press junkets and performances. She dreams of being a princess like Tori. Tori and Keira decide to magically switch places, and get a taste of how the other lives. However, not everything is as easy as it seems. Tori and Keira soon learn that it’s better to be yourself and come to appreciate the lives they had before the transformation. Personality Tori is not satisfied with her royal life so she dreams of being a popstar like Keira. She's kind hearted. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun! She is good at sarcasm and is also very humorous. Physical Appearance General Appearance Tori main gown.png 33333333333Tori.png 4444Tori.png 1111111111Tori.png Tori is a 17-year-old girl with long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Apart from their hair colors, Tori and Keira are identical. Tori always wears a pink and gold friendship necklace. Main Outfit It is a pink fuchsia gown. It has some silver sparkly decorations and a pink ribbon as a belt. She wears this dress with a pair of fuchsia high heels that have pink ribbons in them, but sometimes she wears them with the pink high heeled boots Keira also wears. She wears this dress most of the time. Tea Party Outfit For the tea party, Tori wore a floor-length, silk, fuschia gown. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale pink lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale pink flower patten over it. The sleeves for the gown are short and puffy, with pale pink lining. She also had pale pink gloves to match. There is pale pink lining for the waist and skirt also. The skirt is full, and the shoes Tori wore were fuschia open-toed heels with a ribbon on them. Blair Willows wore this same outfit in Barbie: Princess Charm School. Casual Outfit It is a short pink dress. It has a blue belt with a pink heart. The top of it is one handed and sparkly. She wears them only during the "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". She wears this dress with the pink high heels which she wears during most of the movie. Popstar Outfit It is the same as the dress Keira wore after she transformed during her first concert in Meribella. Tori wore a pink wig, her dress has a pink sparkly top with a blue shade. The other part of the dress is blue with a transparent pink part. When Tori wears it the dress has a fuchsia part that is connected with its belt. She wears it with a pair of pink high heel boots. Quotes *''"Oh,' 'she doesn't get her feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Aunty A! Do come in!"'' *''"This is so cool!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"You both better scoot to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way of 'anger avenue' any minute!"'' *''"Forgive me Aunt Amelia... I am just having a bit of fun that's all!"'' *''"Look Vanessa, Keira brought a friend for you!"'' *''"Can you keep a secret? A mondo a big one?"'' Trivia *Tori is like a more modern version of Princess Anneliese, as their appearances and feelings towards their royal lives are the same. *Tori's hairstyle and crown are very similar to Clara's ones. *She's the third princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah and the second being Blair. Gallery Dolls Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|Tori in her princess attire. Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|Tori in her popstar attire. Tori_doll.jpg|Tori, basic doll 61HUHQLhTqL._AA1500_.jpg|Tori mini doll 81KFOKIMAnL._AA1500_.jpg|Another Tori mini doll 91R4Wss9knL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a princess 91R4iB0lSXL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a popstar 91J-xnEEFZL._AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Princess Tori doll Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-03-17-23h56m39s0.png|Tori looking at Keira's concert from the balcony of her royal palace, in the teaser trailer of the movie vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h01m29s118.png|Tori with her hair in a bun vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h02m03s195.png|Tori with Duchess Amelia vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h05m29s207.png|Trevi, Tori and Meredith vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h16m07s189.png|Tori playing with her sisters vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h26m26s241.png|Tori laughing at her aunt vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h30m11s155.png|Tori is really excited to meet her favorite popstar vlcsnap-2012-09-01-14h39m00s77.png|"Keira pop hair number 5!" vlcsnap-2012-09-01-15h13m12s118.png|Tori disguised as Keira, dancing during the song Perfect Day vlcsnap-2012-09-01-16h03m37s158.png|"Never mind! I'll drive it myself!" Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie heroines Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Characters